Clash of the Champions
by JJWalker
Summary: Two champions from two regions battle.
1. The Battle Begins!

**This was an idea that I have had in my mind for a while. I'd like to do a series of battles between random trainers from the Games, the anime and the manga. What you are about to read is the first of said series. I've never tried just writing for battles as you can see in my other stories, so this will be a nice change of place.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

The Lily of the Valley Conference was the pinnacle of all battling in the Sinnoh region. Trainers would spend days, weeks, months or even years travelling and training their Pokémon for so much of a chance to be here. Every 18 months there is another tournament for the trainers to compete in. The winner would get a chance to battle against the Elite 4 as well as a free pass into the following tournament. It seems like every tournament, the amount of competitors qualifying was increasing. So much so that the Pokémon League Council would have to make changes every tournament to fit every trainer.

No matter what the changes were made there was always one constant. The Champion of the Sinnoh region's Elite 4 would always be in an exhibition match before the tournament officially went underway. Cynthia had been champion since she was 19 and now at the age of 26 she was about to partake in her 5th exhibition match. She had gone undefeated since she had obtained her 7th Sinnoh Gym Badge all those years ago and she knew that her next battle **WILL** be one of the hardest battles she will ever have.

Her opponent was Lance from Blackthorn City in Johto. Lance was the current reigning Champion of the Elite 4 from the Kanto and Johto regions and had come from a long line of dragon tamers. His reputation as a Pokémon Trainer and a Dragon Tamer added to his fanbase way before he even became a champion. Putting all of this into consideration only one thing and one thing was certain.

This was going to be one hell of a battle.

* * *

The two competitors made their way to the arena surrounded by a crowd of adoring fans who were chomping at the bit to see a match and they felt that they were not going to be disappointed. They could not see each other's faces but they were staring each other down. This was their first official meeting as well as their first battle against one another.

"This will be a full 6 on 6 battle with no time limit." The announcer over the P.A. said "Both trainers are allowed substitutions at any time. The battle is over when all 6 of a trainer's team are knocked out."

The fans that were all cheering now were split 70/30. 70 for the Sinnoh Champion and 30 for the Kanto and Johto champion.

"From Blackthorn City…. The Johto Champion… Lance"

There were cheers but there were more boos. This gave Lance a smirk as he closed his eyes and let himself get completely ready.

"From Celestic Town….. The Sinnoh Champion…. Cynthia"

The crowd erupted with cheers, if there was any boos; they were drowned out by the admiration of the crowd.

If you take facts into consideration then Cynthia had the edge. This was down to the fact that she had more of a balanced team as opposed to Lance has a full team of Dragons. In addition to this Cynthia spent a lot of time in Unova, where it is unknown whether or not that Lance had been in the

"Competitors, send out your Pokémon in three….. two….. one. NOW"

"Braviary, Go!" Cynthia yelled. The eagle immediately took to the sky and embraced the air. Everyone took notice of his blue underside and blue face as he flew up but when he got lower people could see its red back and wings.

"Haxorus, Battle Time" Lance shouted. The yellow-ish green-ish Scaly Pokémon, complete with its black and red tusks appeared with a roar and landed straight on the ground, keeping its eye on its opponent. He was ready for a battle

So now it was obvious that Lance had acquired some Unova Pokémon in preparation for this match.

"Trainers begin" The announcer had said

"Braviary, use Crush Claw"

"Haxorus, Dragon Claw"

The two Pokémon's claws began to shine and they both had charged towards each other. Both appeared unscathed from the collision.

"Aerial Ace, Braviary"

The eagle took to the sky once more and when charged down with unpredictable speed, shortly disappearing and reappearing after hitting Haxorus. Haxorus had a thick armour so didn't appear fazed by it.

"Dragon Dance"

Haxorus began to glow for a short period of time

"Crush Claw, again"

Braviary began to charge back in at Haxorus, but it was ready this time.

"Dragon Claw" Lance said with a smirk

Haxorus was a lot faster and managed to hit Braviary before Crush Claw got any damage on Haxorus. Haxorus was hurt but it could still go.

"Double Team, Braviary"

Within a split second, there was another two Braviary on the field, then another two and another two and this trend would keep going until there was 30+ Braviary on the field and in the sky.

"You can't fool us Cynthia" Lance started "Use Dragon Dance again, and follow it up with Dragon Claw"

Haxorus began to glow again and was even quicker. Its claws began to glow again and he ran at an even faster pace at the Braviary. It had missed a lot of the Braviary but within 15 seconds, half of the fake Braviary had disappeared.

"Braviary, use Superpower!"

Braviary flew at Haxorus, its body encased with a white aura. Before Lance could give a command, Haxorus got hit. And for the first time, it had taken a significant amount of damage. Cynthia smiled as she knew that one more hit would be it for Haxorus so she knew she was going to go big.

"Braviary, use Brave Bird"

Braviary once again flew at Haxorus but the white aura that was around it was now replaced with a red aura, kind of reminiscent of it being on fire. Lance wasn't fazed at all.

"Haxorus, use Outrage"

Haxorus got up and ran with its increased speed at Braviary. It had a bit of a purple/blue aura around him. A collision was about to occur.

And what a collision it was.

Both of the Pokémon had escaped from the collision unscathed….at first. After a few seconds Braviary finally collapsed to the ground. The speed was obviously too much to overcome.

"Braviary is unable to battle, Haxorus is the winner", the announcer had declared.

The arena was then filled with deafening boos, shortly followed by 'Cynthia' chants. If there was any speculation to which side the crowd was on, it was erased. Still Lance remained unfazed as he silently waited for the next Pokémon in Cynthia's line-up.

"Go Milotic" Cynthia yelled.

The sea serpent emerged from its Pokeball with a white flash. The majority of the crowd were erupting with cheers and there were flashes from the audience as a lot of them were taking pictures with their cameras.

Lance knew he was in for an uphill battle. His gut instinct was to switch with a different Pokémon, but he thought with the extra speed and attack power he may have the edge. Also withdrawing Haxorus now would mean that he would be giving up the extra speed and attack power. So he gritted his teeth and opted to continue.

"Begin" The announcer yelled once again.

"Haxorus, Outrage!" The Red haired Dragon Trainer shouted.

The scaly Pokémon once again charged at incredible speed once again, but Cynthia was ready.

"Blizzard" She calmly commanded.

Within a split second Milotic unleashed a barrage of small ice pellets in fierce succession. Haxorus was out before it hit the ground.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Milotic is the winner"

As you can expect, the crowd erupted in cheers. No one could believe how quickly Cynthia had avenged Braviary's defeat. Not even Lance, who was now kicking himself at the fact that he let his Haxorus continue to battle. Still his smirk remained in his face as he returned his fallen Pokémon and prepared to send out the next one.

"I hope you are ready, Cynthia. Hydregion, Battle time".

**I feel the need to apologise for the lack of actual battle in here. I felt that you needed to set the scene and give a reason to why there is a battle going on so I can understand if you didn't like it. I aim to do this in 3 chapters at a minimum, so it is not too rushed and not too long in chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Be sure to review and follow if you actually like it. Thanks a bunch.**


	2. Back and Forth Victories

**Here it is. The next part of the epic battle that is Lance vs. Cynthia. If anybody has been waiting for this, here you go. I hope you enjoy. Be sure to tell leave a review.**

**I. DON'T. OWN. POKEMON**

* * *

"I hope you are ready, Cynthia. Hydregion, battle time"Lance spoke confidently, as he threw his Pokeball into the air and after the initial flash of white light, emerged a Pokémon. This Pokémon had six wings on its back. All of these wings were a dark black colour. Its torso was mostly blue with a Fuchsia colour across the middle and the same goes towards its tail. But the most telling characteristic was the fact that it had three heads. All three of its heads were blue but had the same fuchsia eyes with black pupils. It didn't appear to have claws, instead having atrophied feet with a few toes. All of those facts had added to the fact that Hydregion is one menacing Pokémon.

It let out the shriek has it slowly lowered itself to the battlefield before slightly levitating above the ground. A large majority of the people in attendance flinched at the sight and sound of this Pokémon and they couldn't bring themselves to cheer or boo. The remainder of the crowd sat in silence as they had focused on the battlefield in anticipation of what Cynthia will do next. She didn't make single reaction to the Pokémon so it was clear that she was going to stick with Milotic.

"Battle begin" The announcer said.

"Blizzard, Milotic."

Milotic once again, fired small ice pellets in succession towards the direction of the 3 headed dragon.

"Dark Pulse" Lance calmly said.

The three heads fired a dark black beam in the direction of the Ice pellets; eventually they merged into one beam and as soon as the two moves had collided an explosion occurred. And smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared Milotic was still in the same place it had been but Hydregion was nowhere to be found.

Lance laugh and simply pointed to the sky, "Up there"

Cynthia, Milotic and pretty much everyone in the surrounding area looked up to see Hydregion in the sky. No one was expecting it to get so far in the sky so quickly.

"Use Blizzard again, Milotic" Cynthia said with a bit of exasperation in her voice.

For the third time in this battle Milotic had fired small ice pellets in succession, but this time it was into the sky as opposed to across the battle field

"Dodge it, and then get closer to Milotic" Lance commanded.

"Milotic use Iron Tail"

Milotic's tail began to glow then it had turned silver, then with as much force as possible it swung its tail at the dragon, hitting it in the main head.

"Now, Hydregion, Crunch!"

As it was in close proximity to the Milotic, Hydregion sunk its teeth into the tail of the Milotic. Lance smiled as Cynthia had fallen for his trap. Milotic had shrieked in pain as it was the first time it took damage in this battle.

"Shake it off, Milotic" Cynthia had commanded. Milotic had tried to shrug the dragon off of it but Hydregion's teeth had caused so much pain that all it could do was suffer.

"Draco Meteor" Lance demanded. Cynthia shrieked in terror as you could see a small orange glow in the side of the mouth from the main head of Hydregion. Then all you could see was Milotic flying in the air and falling back down again, landing with an almighty thud.

There were marks all over Milotic; you could tell that Draco Meteor had done some serious damage, but despite that it managed to pull itself up without instruction ready to continue the battle.

"Use Recover" Cynthia said with a degree of urgency.

Milotic began to be covered by a green aura. It was using what energy it had left to restore its health. A short while later the aura disappeared. The marks of the battle were still clearly visible but it was clear that it was in better shape than when it had just pulled itself off the ground.

"Ok Milotic" Cynthia said, feeling a lot more positive "Use Twister"

Milotic extended its tail out and soon, a twister had emerged and was heading for a direct collision with Hydregion.

"Dragon Pulse"

The three heads then sent out three small grey beams eventually making one large grey beam. It hit the twister and down to the fact that it was a more powerful dragon type move, the dragon pulse destroyed the twister and hit Milotic in the torso, sending it to the ground.

"Use Charge Beam, Hydregion"

The three heads then each made a small yellow beam, becoming a bigger, yet more concentrated beam of electrical energy. With nothing to stop itself from hitting the target it had fired the beam at Milotic. A lot of the people in attendance had gasped thinking that this was the end of the line for Milotic.

"Protect yourself with Light Screen"

Milotic in a last gasp effort to protect itself used Light Screen. It had used it in the nick of time too as it surrounded itself in a gold aura at the time of impact.

"How are you feeling Milotic?" Cynthia quietly asked.

Milotic once again managed to pull itself up off of the ground. It was breathing deeply and it was sweating a lot.

"MILOTIC, MILOTIC, MILOTIC" was the only sound you could hear from the crowd. They were inspired by the will and the performance that the serpent had put in against the dragon.

"Milotic, return" Cynthia held up her Pokeball and the red light had engulfed the Pokémon taking it back into its Pokeball. "Cynthia smiled at the Pokeball before putting it back into her Pokebelt. "Go Lucario"

Landing on the ground in its fight stance was a jackal like Pokémon that stands on two feet. The majority of its fur was blue but some of it was black. It had a few spikes coming out of its hand and out of its chest, making it impossible to handshake or hug.

Lance was a little bit annoyed that the switch came just before it was about to finish off the Milotic before it. He was a little bit annoyed at the fact that he had a bit of a disadvantage. But he did have a plan with Hydregion so he once again did not make the switch.

"Battle begin." The announcer stated.

"Use Hone Claws, then use Force Palm"

"Ascend to the sky, Hydregion"

Hydregion flew to the sky while, Lucario's hands starting to glow and then it had started to charge at the dragon. Unfortunately due to the dragon being in the sky, Lucario found itself unable to hit its target. But fortunately for Lucario and Cynthia, Lucario found itself directly under Hydregion.

"Dragon Pulse, Lucario"

Lucario forced a grey beam out of its mouth and it ascended quickly towards its target.

"Show them what a real Dragon Pulse is like, Hydregion"

Hydregion did exactly what it was told and fired a Dragon Pulse at its target. The two met in the middle and there was a struggle at first, until the pseudo-legendary put on the pressure and before long, it had won the struggle sending Lucario flying, landing in a minor degree of pain.

"Hydregion, use Earthquake"

Hydregion suddenly descended back to the ground with a lot of speed and it had created shockwaves when it had landed, all going in the direction of Lucario.

Cynthia knew that if she didn't act quickly, then Lucario was done. "Get up and jump as high as you can into the sky"

Lucario was in a bit of pain but it managed to get up and jump in time before the shockwaves knocked it out, taking it out of the battle,

"Use, Aura Sphere" Cynthia commanded

With an almighty roar, Lucario put its hands together for a second before pulling them apart. When it had pulled its hands apart he revealed a light blue ball. Lucario threw it as hard as it could at the three headed dragon, hitting it right on the mark.

"Wrap this up, Close Combat"

Lucario had run at the injured dragon and started hitting it with punches and kicks. Lucario was in a lot of pain and Lucario finished it off with a kick to the torso, knocking it out.

"Hydregion is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Cynthia was now in the driver's seat.

"Return" Lance had stated. He looked at his Pokeball and said "You were fantastic. Great job" He quickly wiped the smile off of his face and looked towards Cynthia as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Salamence, battle time"

Emerging out of the white light was a quadrupedal dragon that was mostly blue with large red wings. Similar to Hydregion it let out a roar to let the people know that he is ready to battle.

Despite the roar, the crowd continued to chant for Cynthia.

"Battle begin" The announcer said.

"Ice Punch, Lucario"

Lucario's right hand had become engulfed in a bright white aura and it had begun to run at The Salamence. The crowd were roaring in anticipation of what was to come.

"Brick Break" Lance said calmly.

Just as Lucario was about to make contact, Salamence raised its front left foot and slammed it against Lucario. Lucario did not manage to complete the Ice Punch before it was hit by the Salamence and it was sent back. It was in a lot of pain.

"Finish it Salamence, Flamethrower'

Salamence immediately unleashed flames out of its mouth and it had made contact with Lucario. Lucario tried to block it, but the heat was too much to withstand, and it quickly fell under the pressure.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner"

The crowd were shocked that Lucario was managed to be taken down so quickly and decisively. They reacted by once again booing the hell out of Lance. Lance smiled and waved to the crowd as he seemed to enjoy being the villain in this battle. The waving only aggravated the crowd more.

Lucario was recalled into its Pokeball by Cynthia. She looked up to see Lance and Salamence looking at her.

"Milotic, Go"

The serpent returned to the battle field instantly starting a bunch of Milotic chants from the crowd. It was clear that Milotic was still in some pain after the previous battle, but Cynthia thought it was in a good enough condition to battle and in addition to this she must have had a plan or she would have used the other 3 perfectly healthy Pokémon in her team.

"Return Salamence" Lance had stated. This caught some people by surprise as this is the first time that Lance has recalled a Pokémon when Cynthia has bought one onto the field. He usually opts to continue to battle with the Pokémon on the field.

"Gyarados, battle time" Lance yelled

Emerging from its pokeball was a large dragon Pokémon with a serpentine style body. It was not like ordinary Gyarados. Most Gyarados are blue, this one was red.

"Battle begin" The announcer said

"Hydro Pump, Gyarados" Lance commanded

"Use your Hydro Pump, Milotic" Cynthia said back

Both Pokémon fired water out of their mouths in high velocity, and once again, there was a stalemate.

"Stop the attack, Gyarados" Lance said

Gyarados did what it was told and stopped its Hydro Pump, allowing the Milotic Hydro Pump to make full contact. The spectators and Cynthia were wondering he was allowing his Gyarados to get hurt.

"Thunder"

Gyarados unleashed a barrage of electricity through the water and into Milotic, it was down instantly. We could now see why Lance allowed his Gyarados to take the Hydro Pump as releasing an electric attack through the water would make the move become a lot more accurate and a lot more powerful.

"Milotic is unable to battle. Cynthia is the winner. And now one trainer had lost three Pokémon, we will take a 30 minute break"

Both competitors recalled their Pokémon and had walked into the arena. Cynthia looked shaken after how quickly two of her Pokémon had been taken down. She knew that she was in for a battle but she thought that she would be in more of a comfort zone by now.

Lance looked undeterred as he was walking off the field as he was in the driver's seat. He knew that the next half of the battle was going to be crucial and he knew not to overlook anything that Cynthia was doing. As they sat down in their respective training rooms they both thought one thing.

They are in for the battle of their lives.

* * *

**Ok so that was the second part of the battle. I know I said I was going to limit this to three chapters but I may have to stretch it to 4 or even 5. Be sure to leave a review thinking which Pokemon will come out next and who you think will win. I'll try and get another chapter up in 7 days. Later.**


	3. Hail

**Hey guys. I promised a within 7 days update and here you go. I hope you have enjoyed the battle so far. Be sure to spread this story about like wildfire. And review the story. Also go have a look at my other stories. You may like what I have to offer. You never know. That would be kind. Now to the next part of the story.**

* * *

Before anyone knew it the 30 minutes were up and both battlers had made their way to the battle field from the waiting areas. The crowd were hyped about the second half of the battle. Some of them couldn't believe what they had seen in the first half. If you were to walk all around the arena in one go, all you could hear is comments like this:

"Cynthia will turn it around; she is the best in the world"

"Lance is underestimating Cynthia, she will show him"

"Just wait till he sees her Garchomp, he hasn't seen anything like that"

So despite the last two victories, the crowd were still 110% behind Cynthia. Maybe the crowd were ignorant. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe it was the home region loyalty. Whatever it was, the crowd were not giving Lance a chance nor were they recognising his talent as a Pokémon Trainer. But did Lance care? He didn't. The crowd had booed him excessively but despite that he was the one that was ahead in this match and that was the only thing at this point that mattered.

Cynthia also at this point didn't care about the fans opinion. She had underestimated Lance and she had paid the price at the break. Losing was never an option to her, in any situation. Nothing was at stake in this battle but she still did not want to lose before the start of the Lily of the Valley Conference. She didn't want to lose ever. So at this point in the match, she didn't want to take in any distractions like the fan reaction, until the match was officially over.

"Trainers! Send out you Pokémon in 3…2…1" The announcer said

"Salamence, Battle time!" Lance said

"Go, Glaceon" Cynthia said.

The four legged blue dragon returned to the battle field and this time its opponent was a light blue fox. The look on the Salamance's face had scared the Glaceon a little, but it was ready to battle.

"Battle, begin!" The voice of the announcer said

"Ice Beam, Glaceon" Cynthia said.

The fox had took a deep breath and fired its Ice Beam attack in the direction of the opposing Salamence

"Take to the sky, Salamence"

The dragon rose into the sky avoiding the Ice Beam, unfortunately for Lance that meant the Ice Beam was heading straight for him. He jumped out of the way and it had hit the wall behind him, making a very nice ice pillar behind him. The crowd responded by cheering, which was a change where Lance is concerned.

"Blizzard, Glaceon"

"Move out of the way, Salamence"

The Glaceon started to fire small ice pellets at the dragon, but it kept on moving out of the way, the fox continued to fire its Blizzard attack, but it was continuously countered. This sequence kept going until the Glaceon stopped monetarily due to its continuous effort.

"Use Brick Break" Lance yelled.

"Dodge it, Glaceon" was Cynthia's reply.

The Salamence charged at its opponent and swung at the Glaceon with its front left leg. Glaceon jumped out of the way.

"Stay on it, Salamence"

"Keep dodging Glaceon"

Salamence kept swinging its front feet at Glaceon, but it just seemed like Glaceon was a step ahead. It seemed like it was quicker.

"Glaceon jump back and use Shadow Ball"

Whilst avoiding the Salamence, Glaceon managed to jump back, giving the two Pokémon some distance. It then opened his mouth and a small black and purple ball started to form. Within seconds it had gained a lot of size and was launched at tremendous speed towards the Salamence. A few seconds later the Glaceon had fired about 6 more at Salamence

"Use Dragon Claw to break them"

"Use Double Team, Glaceon"

Salamence's front claws starting to glow a bright white and it proceeded to slash into the shadow balls until all were gone, but a new problem had risen as the field was now surrounded by Glaceon.

"Get rid of them with Flamethrower, Salamence"

Salamence released a jet of orange and red flames. The fake Glaceon's had disappeared within an instant.

"Mirror Coat"

The remaining Glaceon were surrounded by an orange aura. The fake Glaceon's were destroyed instantly but the Flamethrower caught the real one and due to its Mirror Coat, reflected the Mirror Coat back at Salamence hitting it.

The Salamence didn't take too much damage from the Flamethrower but it did enough to for it to be knocked back a little bit.

"Ice Beam, Glaceon"

Glaceon once again, fired an Ice Beam at Salamence

"Go into the sky"

Salamence once again avoided it by flying into the sky and this time it was Cynthia who had to move out of the way before being frozen solid.

"Glaceon, use Hail"

Glaceon fired a small white ball into the sky, and then suddenly it started pelting with hail in the arena. The hail was doing a lot of damage to Salamence, and it slowly found itself descending back into the ground.

"Blizzard Glaceon"

Glaceon fired its small ice pellets at Salamence and due to the hail, it hit Salamence directly. It didn't stand a chance and it was knocked out before it hit the ground.

"Salamence is unable to battle, the winner is Glaceon" The announcer had yelled.

The crowd erupted with cheers with this. Straight off the 30 minute break, Cynthia had managed to take out one of Lance's Pokémon and she did so with relative ease. She even breathed a sigh of relief when the announcement came. They were now even with Pokémon. And she now thought that there was a slight chance of a turn around. Lance's facial expression still didn't change. Sure, he didn't expect his Salamence to be taken down so easily, but in all of his years of battling, he had come up with a lot of different strategies to combat any situation.

* * *

"Return Salamence" Lance had said. He looked at Salamence's Pokeball, smiled and said "You did a great job. I am proud of you. His demeanour suddenly changed to his ordinary care-free cocky one "Go Gyarados"

The Red Gyarados returned to the battle field, in fight mode. It roared upon its entry to the battlefield but then immediately felt the pain of the pelting hail.

"Return Glaceon" Cynthia said "I'm going to need you later, so try and rest up"

Cynthia had three Pokémon left. She had just recalled Glaceon and she didn't want to use her strongest Pokémon until there was no Pokémon left. This left her with one option.

"Togekiss. Go!"

A Largely white, egg shaped Pokémon with wings emerged out of its white light. It had a calming presence on the people in the arena, but that was stopped when it was hit by hail.

"Battle begin" The announcer said

"Thunderbolt, Gyarados" Lance yelled

"Magical Leaf, Togekiss" Cynthia yelled.

Gyarados sent some electrical energy out of its body and it went towards its opponent. Togekiss sent a variety of multi-coloured leaves right back at Gyarados. The leaves had managed to spilt the electrical attack in two, sending half to the sky and half into the ground. But it didn't stop there the leaves carried on going and hit Gyarados in the face. It was not happy

The hail was starting to clear up. This was not what Lance was expecting. He was planning on toying with Togekiss for a while but the hail was clearing, so he thought he might as well finish the Togekiss now.

"Blizzard Gyarados"

Gyarados took a deep breath and fired small ice pellets at Togekiss, hitting it right on the mark due to the hail. Togekiss fell to the ground just as the hail and finished.

"Togekiss in un-"

The announcer was cut off by Togekiss getting back up. It was badly bruised by the blizzard but it was still ready to battle.

"Psychic Togekiss"

Togekiss eye's turned blue and all of a sudden Gyarados was flying up in the air and before you knew it, Gyarados had landed on the ground with a might thud.

"Gyarados in un-"

Once again the announcer was cut off by Gyarados stirring and getting back up. Gyarados was also bruised and had a few scratches on its body. But it was in fighting condition. Lance was shocked. He had underestimated Togekiss and was not expecting Gyarados to get hurt.

"Brave Bird, Togekiss"

Togekiss was surrounded by a red and white aura as it had charged with increasing speed at Gyarados.

"Thunder, Gyarados"

Gyarados once again released electrical energy out of its body. It hit Togekiss but Togekiss continued to fly towards Gyarados even though it was in tremendous pain. A few seconds later an explosion occurred and smoke had filled the air.

The crowd were going nuts at the past events. Not once but twice had the Pokémon gotten up from certain defeat and when the explosion occurred, instead of being scared, they applauded. They could not believe what was happening.

The smoke had started to clear; eventually you could see the outlines of both Pokémon. Eventually it was all gone and you could see both Gyarados and Togekiss….and they were both still standing.

"Aura Sphere, Togekiss"

"Hyper Beam, Gyarados"

The two Pokémon began to charge their attacks, but they had officially reached their limit. They were exhausted and beaten and they just collapsed. Knocked out.

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the battle. The next one is likely to be the last one. So be sure to review it. Be sure to leave a comment saying who do you think wins and what happens in the next chapter. Later.**


	4. Finish

**Here it is guys. The final part of the battle. The one you have all been waiting for. I will try to make this as great as it possibly can be and my only hope is that you guys enjoy it. Let's get to the battle**

**I DON'T OWN POKÉMON.**

* * *

Everyone in the crowd could not believe what they had just seen, including Lance and Cynthia. The battle between Lance's Gyarados and Cynthia's Togekiss was so intense, that both Pokémon had collapsed whilst getting ready to unleash an attack. After a steady silence so they could fully process what had just happened, the crowd started applauding. But this time it was not just for Cynthia, for Lance's effort as well. It seems that finally the crowd were starting to accept that Lance was a credible trainer. You could actually hear 'Lance' chants in the crowd, although they were faint. And sooner rather than later they were overshadowed by deafening 'Cynthia' chants. Both battlers were just looking around in the crowd, just letting it sink in and after 2 minutes of listening to them cheering, they found themselves focused once again.

"Competitors choose your Pokémon" The announcer had said.

Now for all of you that were keeping count, both competitors had two Pokémon left. Everyone had known of the star Pokémon in both trainers' teams and both Lance and Cynthia did not want to use them now. This left them both with one other choice. Cynthia was a little alarmed that her other choice had been in battle already and was not 100% fresh, giving her a slight disadvantage. But she took a deep breath and took out the Pokeball.

"Glaceon, Go!"

The light blue fox had returned to the field, seemingly showing no effects from the previous battle with Salamence. It was ready to battle and it seemed to have a smile on his face.

Now all eyes are on Lance. Now his last two Pokémon had not seen battle so he knew that they were both fresh. He was saving his star until the end so that left him with one choice and although he had the type disadvantage, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Flygon, Battle Time"

A large Dragonfly like Pokémon had emerged from its Pokeball. Its colour was mainly green but its wings had a slight touch of red on them. The Pokémon had flown across the field and such tremendous speed, with its wings making a majestic sound. It came to a stop right in front of its trainer.

"Battle Begin" The announcer had said.

"Hail, Glaceon"

Once again, Glaceon had thrown a light blue ball into the air and soon after hail had started to appear from the sky. Some of the hail was striking Flygon but it didn't seem to affect it too much and Lance just stood there not making a move.

Cynthia was wasting no time in trying to end this battle "Blizzard"

"Now use Sandstorm, Flygon"

The blue fox had fires the small ice pellets in direction of Flygon but before it got the chance to hit the dragonfly, Flygon had managed throw his tail into a circular motion, creating a sandstorm in the process. The small ice pellets were engulfed in the sand and they had disappeared. This put a frown on Cynthia's face as now two of Glaceon's moves, Blizzard and Hail, were now nullified. She could change the weather back, but she knew that if she did, then Lance would change it right back. So here best bet was to wait it out until the sandstorm clears. So she had to improvise more of a defensive strategy.

"Glaceon use Double Team"

Glaceon started to glow white and then multiple Glaceon had spread across the field. But the problem was that Flygon was nowhere to be seen.

"Steel Wing"

The multiple Glaceon were all looking around the field for where the Flygon was going to strike. Suddenly a few of the Glaceon had suddenly disappeared. And for a split-second you could see Flygon in the midst of the sandstorm, flying with its wings glowing a silver-ish glow. But then it disappeared again. Cynthia was starting to worry. It was clear at this point that the Sandstorm had added to Flygons' already impressive speed, giving the impression that it was invisible. Cynthia was now at a major disadvantage. More and more Glaceons were starting to disappear. Leaving only one. The real one.

"Try using Reflect"

As the last Glaceon tried to set up a barrier for itself, it was hit with the Steel Wing. It was reeling from pain and started to breath heavily.

"Dig"

Suddenly a hole had appeared in the middle of the field. It was there and then where Cynthia thought of a plan to hold out until the Sandstorm had cleared.

"Glaceon send your Iron Tail onto the ground"

The Glaceon's tail had hit the ground creating fissures across the ground, similar to an earthquake attack.

"Jump to the right and fire a Shadow Ball to where you are standing"

Glaceon did what was told. As soon as it jumped to the right a hole appeared right where the Glaceon was standing and you could see Flygon a little dazed from the fissures underground, it didn't seem to be hurt but it did look dizzy. And as soon as it could be seen, Glaceon fired its Shadow Ball attack at Flygon. It hit Flygon on its torso and sent it reeling and landing with a thud in front of Lance. Cynthia smiled a little at her plan working, but she knew that wouldn't be enough and she didn't know how much energy her Glaceon had left, especially when she saw her Pokémon suffering in the sandstorm.

"Flamethrower, Flygon"

Suddenly a burst of orange and red flames was making its way towards the light blue fox, but due to the sandstorm a few of the flames had disappeared.

"Mirror Coat"

Glaceon then surrounded itself with an orange aura to protect itself from the flames and as soon as the flames hit it, it was sent back in the direction that it came from.

"Use Steel Wing"

Flygon then disappeared from sight as it was planning to hit Glaceon, but as it started to fly, the sandstorm started to clear up and Flygon became more and more visible. Cynthia noticed this and immediately recognised this as her chance.

"Use your Ice Beam, Glaceon"

Glaceon fired its jet of ice towards the Flygon, who was now in plain sight. It hit him in the wing, but the wings were still glowing from its preparation to using Steel Wing, so on contact a small explosion occurred and instead of smoke in the air, mist engulfed the arena. The crowd erupted at this like they always did in these situations and they were impatiently waiting for the mist to clear. You could hear chants for Flygon and Glaceon all over the arena.

The two battlers were even more impatient. This wouldn't have been the first time either of them has been at a standstill and it wouldn't be the last, but so many times in one battle became a little annoying for the battlers.

Sooner rather than later the mist had cleared up. As you can expect, Glaceon was still standing, but what was to everyone's surprise, Flygon was still standing. But the Ice Beam must have done a lot of damage as now Flygon was breathing deeply. Lance noticed this and thought that it was time to launch his final attack.

"To the sky, Flygon"

Flygon started to fly to the sky at its incredible speed; everyone in the crowd raised their heads in unison as they all watched the dragonfly get higher and higher into the sky. Cynthia had no idea what he was doing so she decided not to launch an attack, until she knew what Lance was planning.

"Now Flygon, Use Sunny Day"

Flygon's eyes began to glow orange, then the sun's rays began to intensify. Everyone in the crowd had to look down as the sun began to get to bright and they didn't want to risk losing their eyesight so they shifted their attention towards Glaceon on the ground, which also had to look away.

Cynthia now had an idea of what Lance had planned, from that position she could expect one of two moves to come from Flygon now, so she still waited patiently for the next order from Lance.

"Solarbeam"

Flygon instantly fired a bright white beam in the direction of Glaceon. The crowd gasped as the beam made its way towards Glaceon. Cynthia didn't.

"Ice Beam at full power"

Glaceon responded by shooting a bright light blue jet of ice right towards the Solarbeam attack. When the two attacks met, initially there was a stalemate, but eventually the Ice Beam was starting to overpower the Solarbeam. There was another Stalemate as both Pokémon had continued to battle and draw all of their energy in their attacks. Eventually there was an explosion and smoke had engulfed the arena. All you could hear was coughing across the arena as a lot of the crowd had smoke right in their faces. Lance, Cynthia, Flygon and Glaceon were completely invisible in the smoke so one can only guess their thoughts at this point.

Eventually the smoke had cleared, and the sun's rays shone throughout the arena making everyone uncomfortably hot. When everyone had focused on the battlefield they had seen that Glaceon was barely standing as the marks of the explosion shown on its body. Flygon had taken a lot of the damage as well as there were scratches all over its body. But it had seemingly taken more damage than Glaceon as by the time all the smoke had cleared it was knocked out on the ground.

"Flygon is unable to battle, Glaceon is the winner"

The crowd once again exploded with cheers at this, there were chants for Cynthia and Glaceon to begin with but eventually the crowd had started to chant for Flygon as well, shocking Lance immensely. The crowd had only just accepted him as a credible trainer, now it seemed like they were all one his side. The chant lasted for a while and then came to a stop once Lance recalled his Flygon.

"_Thanks a lot Flygon, you did me proud. Now onto the grand finale." _Lance thought to himself_._

Lance pulled out his last Pokeball, this Pokeball had a star in top of it. Lance's smirk came back onto this face, "To the sky, Dragonite"

The star of Lance's team was an orange dragon with green wings. As soon as it was visible in the arena it flew to the sky.

"Battle begin"

Cynthia didn't want to waste any time in taking out Dragonite. "Use Ice Beam"

Glaceon fired its jet of Ice towards the Dragonite.

"Flamethrower"

Dragonite released a powerful Jet of orange and red fire at Glaceon and due to Sunny Day's effect, the fire got bigger and stronger and it had completely overwhelmed the Ice Beam and had slammed back into Glaceon, doing some tremendous damage. But it was still able to battle.

"Shadow Ball, Glaceon"

Glaceon began to charge its purple and black ball, but was stopped when a small flame appeared on its body, making it feel a little bit of pain and stopping its attack. It was clear that it had gotten burned from the Flamethrower and was now moments away from being knocked out.

"Glaceon, try Shadow Ball again"

"Use Dragon Claw, Dragonite"

Glaceon managed to successfully fire a barrage of Shadow Balls in Dragonite's direction, but Dragonite countered by allowing its claws to glow white and breaking the Shadow Balls and then began to fly at Glaceon preparing to hit it with its attack.

"Dodge it and then use Iron Tail"

When Dragonite got closer to the Glaceon, it swung both its claws at its opponent, but Glaceon jumped out of the way. The light blue fox then allowed its tail to glow a white and silver and slammed it as hard as it could into the dragon. However, it seemed like the Iron Tail didn't do much damage. Dragonite without instruction then hit Glaceon with its Dragon Claw, sending it flying across the field, when it had landed the flame had engulfed its body again, but despite all of that it had managed to get back up.

"Draco Meteor"

Dragonite then shot an orange ball into the sky and it had explodes sending out a large majority of beams all across the field. Glaceon had no time to even move and nor did Cynthia have enough time to give her Pokémon a command and as a result of this, Glaceon was hit by the falling meteor and was knocked out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner" The announcer had stated.

The crowd, once again, started to cheer at the decision. Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he had managed to take out Glaceon, who had been a constant problem for him in this battle. And he was happy that he had done so without Dragonite taking any damage. So going into the final round it would be an even battle.

Both the competitors were smiling at this point. And even though they couldn't see the expression on each other's faces, they could assume that the other was smiling. Down to the fact that they were both down to one Pokémon each and they were both using their strongest Pokémon each.

"Go Garchomp" Cynthia said throwing her Pokeball into the air.

Out of the Pokeball emerged a land shark Pokémon that was dark blue with a red underbelly. It locked eyes with Dragonite and the two stared down. Dragonite slowly lowered itself into the ground and the two continued to lock eyes. The crowd fell silent and forgotten all about the sun's burning rays

"Battle begin" The announcer yelled, for the last time.

"Flamethrower" Both Lance and Cynthia yelled.

Both Pokémon fired an intense beam of fire at each other. It was a direct stalemate and both Pokémon.

"Dragon Claw" Both trainers yelled.

The claws of both Pokémon had started to glow white and they both charged at each other causing a minor collision, which both had recovered from quickly. It seemed like the two of them were evenly matched at the moment.

"Use another Flamethrower, Garchomp"

Garchomp once again released a powerful jet of fire towards the Dragonite and seeing as the sun was still shining hard, the jet of fire got bigger and bigger.

"Dodge it then climb, Dragonite"

The Dragonite flew out of the path of the Flamethrower and began to fly up high to the sky. The crowd began to follow the Dragonite up until the sun rays were into their eyes and averted their attention to Garchomp and Cynthia.

"Garchomp, you fly to the sky"

Garchomp did a quick run and jumped into the sky, after a few seconds it was facing Dragonite in the sky. The crowd could not see anything that was happening in the sky so they looked towards the ground waiting for when one of the Pokémon would descend to the ground.

"Dragon Pulse, Dragonite"

The Dragonite fired a grey beam at Garchomp.

"Use Giga Impact, Garchomp"

Garchomp charged right at the Garchomp, breaking through the beam with a blue aura and hitting Dragonite, who fell to the ground.

"Use your Agility to avoid hitting off the ground, then use Ice Beam"

The Dragonite began to get ever faster (if that was even possible) and began to circle the arena. Immediately following this it fired its Ice Beam attack at Garchomp, hitting it on the mark, sending it crashing into the ground.

The sun had soon disappeared meaning that the effects of Flygon's Sunny Day had finally cleared up. This could allow the crowd to once again to look up into the sky, if the Pokémon take to the sky again but at this moment they were both on the ground.

Garchomp survived the hit but not without a drawback. Part of its fin was covered in ice, making flight incredibly hard, maybe even impossible.

"Use Ice Beam again, Dragonite"

"Dodge it, and use Draco Meteor"

Dragonite once again fired an Ice Beam in the direction of Garchomp. Garchomp jumped out of the way and fired its orange ball into the air.

"Use your Draco Meteor, Dragonite"

As Garchomp's orange ball of energy exploded, Dragonite released its own orange ball of energy into the sky. As the first one exploded, Dragonite was hit by the attack and when the second ball exploded, Garchomp was hit by the attack. Despite both of these super effective attacks hitting the mark, both Pokémon remained standing.

"Draco Meteor again" Both trainers yelled.

At the exact same time, Garchomp and Dragonite released an orange ball into the air and they both sent a multitude of comets to the ground. Unlike the last time, both Garchomp and Dragonite had the sense to try and avoid the attacks by running/flying in around the arena. Eventually a thin layer of smoke had taken over the arena and you couldn't see much, but when it had cleared the battlefield was a wreck. Before the attacks the field was full of grass with the exception of the two holes where Flygon had used Dig earlier. Now the field was completely destroyed. Only small patches of grass remained and the rest of it was just mud and dirt across the arena. The damage done to the battlefield pales in comparison to the damage done to both of the Pokémon, as both Garchomp and Dragonite had taken so much abuse from the attack, that there were scratches all over their body and they were breathing very deeply. It seems that as much as they tried to avoid each other's attacks, they were only so lucky as they both had gotten hit.

"Use Dragon Claw, Garchomp"

"Use Steel Wing, Dragonite"

Garchomp's claws began to shine white and it had charged at the Dragonite. Dragonite's wings began to shine white and silver and it began to charge at the Garchomp but eventually it had to stop because of the pain. The audience gasped at this sight and waited for the impact. Lance didn't want to go down without a fight.

"Blast it with Blizzard"

At the last possible moment, Dragonite mustered up enough energy to fire small ice pellets in fierce succession right in the face of the Garchomp before the Garchomp could take it out with its Dragon Claw. Garchomp did not stand a chance to survive the Blizzard attack and when it hit the ground, it did not get back up.

"**Garchomp is unable to battle; Dragonite is the winner, meaning that the victory goes to Lance from Blackthorn City"**

* * *

Almost immediately after that decision, Dragonite fell to the ground, still panting. The crowd were silenced at the decision. They could not believe the exchange that they just seen, especially the ending. Eventually the crowd all joined in a standing ovation for both battlers and their Pokémon. They had just witnessed a fantastic match.

Both Trainers had recalled their Pokémon and walked to the centre of the battlefield in which they exchanged a handshake. Even though this was her first lost in almost 10 years Cynthia had a smile on her face. She had just been in the best battle of her life. She laughed to herself thinking that there will be a lot of repairs needed to fix this battlefield, although there are three other battlefields to battle on. She also laughed to herself at the fact that whoever gets the chance to battle her (if they have defeated the Elite 4 first) may think that they have got a better chance of beating her now that she lost a match for the first time in a long time.

That may be an interesting battle.

* * *

**So there it is guys, finally finished the match. I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review now that I'm done. Be sure to PM me whatever idea for a potential battle story, if you have an idea and I'll do it soon. Also if you liked this story be sure to look at my other two stories, you may like them. Later guys.**


End file.
